Don't forget me, please
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Dilupakan merupakan salah satu hal yang menyakitkan. Dan akan lebih terasa menyakitkan lagi, jika yang melupakanmu ialah orang yang paling kau cintai. AoKise! Warning for sad end.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadayoshi. **

**Aomine x Kise drabble by d'Rythem24**

**.**

**.**

**Dilupakan merupakan salah satu hal yang menyakitkan. Dan akan lebih terasa menyakitkan lagi, jika yang melupakanmu ialah orang yang paling kau cintai.**

* * *

Setelah 5 tahun, akhirnya Kise bisa kembali menapakan kakinya ke tanah kelahirannya. Negeri sakura Jepang, yang dirinya tinggalkan secara terpaksa atas tuntutan pekerjaan.

Tak ada yang melupakannya 'kan disini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta, model yang sudah berada dipuncak popularitasnya semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, menambah pancaran indah pada wajahnya yang manis dan penampilannya yang mempesona. Diseretnya koper berukuran besar itu ditengah keramaian bandara, kepala bersurai pirangnya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok orang-orang yang kemarin telah berjanji padanya supaya mau menjemputnya di bandara ini.

"Ki-chan! Disini!" kemudian suara riang dari seorang gadis itu menarik perhatian Kise sepenuhnya, kali ini Kise tertawa, berlari menuju sekumpulan warna-warni yang tak lain merupakan sosok surai dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Momocchi! Midorimacchi! Kurokocchi! Murasakicchi! Kagamicchi! Akashicchi! Aomine—eh?" seruan terhenti, bersamaan dengan terhentinya laju kakinya. "Aominecchi...kemana?" tanyanya bergumam.

**.**  
**.**

_Disaat dirinya berharap kepulangannya bisa disambut oleh satu sosok yang paling dirinya rindukan, berfantasi sepanjang perjalanan pulang bahwa dirinya akan langsung mendapatkan pelukan hangat serta segala ucapan manis dari sosok itu... Namun, kenyataan tak selalu semanis mimpi._

**.**  
**.**

"Kise-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oi, Kise, cepat makan makananmu, kalau tidak aku yang akan menghabiskannya!"

"Ki-chan, jangan murung terus! Ayo, ceritakan padaku pengalaman menarik apa saja yang kau dapatkan selama berada di Perancis?"

"Ryouta, wajahmu yang seperti itu menghilangkan nafsu makanku. Jangan membuat perjalananku menuju Tokyo sia-sia,"

"Kise-chin, apa kau kurang sehat?"

"Menyebalkan sekali melihat kau yang seperti ini-nodayo,"

Kise tak menanggapi satu pun perkataan yang para sahabatnya serukan buatnya, yang ada dipikiran dan juga inginnya saat ini hanya satu;

"Aominecchi,..."

"Oh, jadi sejak tadi kau murung karena tak ada, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi dengan nada menggoda, namun terdengar berat. Kise mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "...apa kau...mau menemuinya?" dan pertanyaan kedua Momoi, Kise balas dengan anggukan, ada senyum penuh harap terpancar disana.

**.**  
**. **

_Ketika dia mulai sadar, ini juga merupakan salahnya. Sebab, dia tak pernah memberikan kabar apapun pada sahabat-sahabatnya, dan ke-tidak-pekaan-mereka terhadap sikapnya memperjelas segalanya. _

_Kenapa sejak awal, dia tidak bertanya? _

**.**  
**.**

Kise mengernyit, memandangi bangunan megah serba putih dengan tanda 'plus' besar yang terpampang diujung atapnya. Kise menoleh, lalu menatap Momoi, kebingungan.

"Apa kita tidak salah tempat-ssu?" tanya Kise seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerling, melirik satu per satu sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jika memang ini sudah saatnya," ujar Akashi pasrah.

"Ayo, kita masuk, Ki-chan," ajak Momoi sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kise.  
"Ta-tapi mau apa kita di Rumah Sakit ini?" Kise bertanya lagi, sedikit tergagap. Langkahnya tertahan.  
"Dai-chan, ada di dalam, Ki-chan."

Jawaban Momoi membuat manik emas itu membelalak.

.

_Kenyataan yang meyakinkan dirinya; seandainya saja, dia lebih cepat. Lebih cepat sadar dan juga mengerti, bila selama ini...sosok yang selalu ia khawatirkan dari kejauhan itu tengah terbawa oleh kesakitan. _

_Kesakitan yang dirinya bahkan tak sanggup untuk membayangkannya... _

**.**  
**. **

"Dai-chan, _oshashiburi~_" koor Momoi setelah ia membuka pintu ruang rawat bernomor 57 itu. Di dalam sana—di atas ranjang yang senada dengan segala warna putih di sekelilingnya— satu orang pemuda berkulit gelap tengah berbaring, bersandar diujung ranjang.

"Oh, Satsuki!" tangan kirinya terangkat. "...kau sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Momoi menggeleng, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dan sosok Kise muncul diambangnya.

Kise tertegun menatap pemuda di hadapannya...

"Ao-Aominecchi,..." sebutnya lirih dan bergetar.  
"Eh? Hai," Aomine mengernyit. "...kau mengenalku ya? Apa kau juga sahabat Satsuki?" lanjut Aomine bertanya.

Momoi tersenyum getir. Namun...

"He-hei? Kenapa kau menangis?"

**.**  
**.**

_Dan pada masa kesadarannya tiba, dirinya baru mengetahui... Jikalau semuanya sudah terlambat._

**.**

**.**

_"Aomine-kun mengalami kecelakaan... Dia lumpuh. Tak hanya kakinya, tetapi juga ingatannya."_

Kise berlari, menghambur dalam pelukan Aomine yang masih tertegun. Tak mengerti.

"Ho-hoi? Kau kena—"  
"Jangan lupakan aku, aku mohon," bisik Kise parau, terisak.

**.**  
**.**

**Dimana dirinya disadarkan oleh kenyataan, bahwa orang yang selalu diingatnya, tak lagi mengenalinya.**

**.**  
**.**

Kise Ryouta, mendapatkan sakit itu. Sakit yang sepertinya sepadan dengan apa yang Aomine rasakan.

.

.

_Dilupakan merupakan salah satu hal yang menyakitkan. Dan akan lebih terasa menyakitkan lagi, jika yang melupakanmu ialah orang yang paling kau cintai._

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
